This invention relates generally to mounting systems and, more particularly, to mounting systems for mounting a work platform to a ladder.
When performing work around a building, it is often desirable to use a scaffold or an extension ladder to work on areas of the building that are elevated from the ground. However, most scaffolds are relatively complex structures which are relatively expensive, difficult to move, and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, extension ladders do not provide a large work platform, are awkward to work from, and must be moved frequently if the work area is large. Additionally, it is often difficult to make the scaffold or the extension ladder stand steady, particularly when the ground adjacent the building is uneven.
As a result, combination ladder and scaffold systems are used. Combination systems typically include two ladders which each support one end of a board or work platform. Typically, the work platform merely rests on the rungs of the two ladders, and is subject to slipping from the rungs. Such systems are intrinsically unsafe, provide work platforms which are awkward to work from, and are unreliable.